Clemont's Luxray
by WritingRowlet
Summary: It seems Clemont's Luxray knows that his trainer has a crush on Ash. He also knows that Ash likes Clemont back...what's a pokemon to do in this situation? Play matchmaker, that's what! Diodeshipping for Diodeshipping Day!


Sometimes Clemont really couldn't believe the way his Luxray acted. One minute, he was stoic and strict, the next he was happy and playing with the other pokemon like a shinx. Of course, Luxray had also developed a friendship with Ash and it seemed like the electric lion just knew, _just knew_ , that Clemont liked Ash.

Luxray had laid down in front of Ash and rolled onto his back, which was rare itself. Then Luxray motioned for Ash to _rub his belly_ , something almost unheard of ever since Luxray had evolved from Shinx. As soon as Ash took the uncommon gift of getting to pet Luxray in the most vulnerable way, the pokemon snatched his arm and yanked Ash off the picnic table he'd been sat on. Luxray pinned Ash against his belly and rolled onto his side, licking Ash's head.

"Luxray, what's gotten into you?" Ash asked as he tried to get up. Unfortunately, Luxray's size and strength made it impossible for him to even budge the paw draped carefully over his back. "Lemme up!"

" _Lux_ ," Luxray fussed, basically giving Ash a 'no' in response.

"Let him up, Luxray!" Clemont chastised. The blond grabbed his pokemon's arm and pulled on it as Ash tried to get out from under him. Luxray instead shifted his weight to lay on top of Ash. "Luxray!" Clemont yelled.

" _Ray_ ," Luxray looked back at his trainer with a look to challenge him. Clemont gulped and looked at Ash, who had basically given up on being let go. He knew Luxray wanted him to grab Ash's hand and start to pull him up. But, he also knew that Luxray wouldn't let it be that simple.

"Let him up," Clemont said once more. Luxray shook his head, scooting ever so slightly so he could rest his head beside Ash's. "C'mon!"

"It'll be fine, Clemont…he'll eventually let me up, right?" Ash said.

"I doubt he will…" Clemont answered, peering at Luxray's smug face. "Here…gimme your hand…" he said, resigning to his fate. Ash grabbed Clemont's hand and started scooting his feet as Clemont pulled. Thank goodness the girls weren't around, or else this would be getting really awkward really quickly. Luxray moved enough for Ash to turn around on his belly and get a better system going to get up. Then, once Ash was almost on his feet, Luxray jumped up and shoved with his hind legs, sending Ash tumbling to the ground on top of Clemont.

"S-sorry, Clemont!" Ash apologized. He tried to scramble off the blond, but Luxray laid down on their legs and rolled so they couldn't move. "Luxray!" Ash fussed, "Why is he doing this?"

"I-I'm not sure…" Clemont answered, laughing awkwardly. Luxray gave him a look, one that made him look quite done with the lying and hiding. Honestly, Luxray didn't understand why Clemont hid his feelings for Ash, considering the Kanto boy liked him back…didn't Clemont know that?

It was clear to Clemont that Luxray wasn't going to let them move until he told Ash how he felt, but being hot under the collar and under pressure (in more ways than one) was making that even harder than it would be in a normal situation. "Um…Ash?" Clemont started. Ash looked over at him, "I think I know how to make him move…but it won't be fun…"

"Uh, yeah I think I figured it out, too…" Ash said. Then, he blushed.

Wait.

 _What?_

"H-how do you think, then?" Clemont asked. Surely it couldn't be the same thing he was thinking. That would be impossible, right? Ash shifted his position as best as he could to face Clemont. "Uh, Ash…?" Clemont whimpered as Ash leaned forward. _Oh, Arceus, he's gonna kiss me isn't he?_

"Sorry, Clemont," Ash whispered. Their lips met and if either of them would have been paying attention, they would have heard Luxray's sigh of relief. Ash's lips were chapped and rough, unsurprisingly, and he was hesitant to push any more than a ghosting, but once Clemont's hand went around the back of his head, he kissed a little harder. "Sorry, again," Ash laughed awkwardly when they broke apart.

"Why?" Clemont asked, his eyelids half lidded. Luxray got off of them, so they were able to sit up and get the feeling back in their legs because _oh my lord, they feel like they're on fire!_ "It wasn't expected but…it was nice?"

"I guess Luxray wanted…well, both of us, to admit our feelings. Judging by how you kissed me back, I mean," Ash said. "But, I didn't think you liked me back…"

"I never said anything because I thought you liked Serena…" Clemont giggled.

"Nah, she's nice and all but you're cuter and cooler," Ash teased, crossing his arms and putting them over his knees. Clemont rolled his eyes and kissed Ash again with a goofy little smile.

"Hey, you guys, we're back!" Bonnie called as she and Serena came up the hill to their campsite. "Hope you didn't miss us too much!"

"Missed you tons," Ash laughed. He grabbed Clemont's hand and they got to their feet to join their friends. They had a little story to share...

 **So, happy diodeshipping day! This is the second time I've written for this pairing, so I may still not be too good at it! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, THIS WAS A ONESHOT; IT WILL NOT BE CONTINUED PAST THIS POINT, THE REST IS LEFT TO YOUR IMAGINATION!**

 **Sorry for putting that in caps. I just wanted it to get through...**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
